In This Hospital
by hellahpretty08
Summary: AU. In this hospital, I learned how complicated love could be.
1. Chapter 1

**In this hospital**

**Summary:** In this hospital, I learned how complicated love could be.

**Declaimer:** I own Naruto . . . not!

**Pairings: **ShikaIno, SasuIno, NejiIno, SasoIno (this will change every chapter!)

**At the café:**

"I want _him_, really." Said Yamanaka Ino, 28 years old, a successful cardiologist.

"Ino, you're troublesome . . . you are saying that more than a _decade_ now." Her best friend said in lazy tone.

Ino glared at her best friend, Shikamaru Nara, 28 years old, he's a scientist . . . a mycologist.

Ino looked at her watch and saw that it's 12:30 and her brake was over 15 minutes ago.

"Oh crap! I am so late! Gotta' go, Shika!"

-

**At the hospital:**

She hurried on her floor, she is surely late. She saw many patients waiting for her.

_Oops, m__y bad._She thought.

"Doc, where had you been? You were late; they are waiting here for more than 30 minutes now." Her nurse-assistant informed her.

"Tenten, I wasn't paying attention at the time. Please call the first patient in a minute . . . kay?"

She nodded.

_Damn, I was__ late again because of that fucking __**guy**_ She murmured to herself.

"Tenten, please tell the first patient to come in!"

I sighed heavily. The first person came in.

"What is your name, madam?" Ino asked her patient as she smiled.

"Chiyo." The old woman said with cold tone.

Tenten gave Ino her medical record.

"Who was the person referred you here again?" Ino inquired again as she looked at Chiyo's medical record.

"My grandson . . . Sasori."

_Eh? Sasori . . . as in Sasori my ex-boyfriend?_ Ino thought to herself.

Ino tried to smile at Chiyo. "Oh! Doc Sasori? He is my _very _good friend."

Ino _hates_ Sasori in the real life. "Um, Tenten, can you lead madam in the room where I can check her?"

Tenten led her. Ino followed them after couple of seconds.

**After awhile:**

They went back at Ino's desk to tell Chiyo what was the result of her check up.

"Madam Chiyo, you have **atherosclerosis, **it is a disease affecting arterial blood ve--"

Ino was cut off by Chiyo . . .

_Stupid old bitch!_

"I am not interested to hear about my disease, just tell me what the treatments are!"

"So madam, we are going to perform **satin**, it is the most popular treatment for your disease. Tenten will give you the schedule."

Ino _tried_ to be polite.

Chiyo hooped off her office.

The phone rang and Tenten answered it.

"Phone for you." Tenten said as she offered her the phone.

"I am busy." Ino replied, not interested answering the phone.

"Doctor Hyuuga, she's bu--"

"What it's Neji? Give me the phone!"She said as she snatched the phone.

Ino cleared her throat.

"Oh hi! Doc Neji . . . No, no, no I _wasn't _busy . . . yeah, do you need something? Oh all right . . . just refer him here in my clinic . . . anything else? Okay . . . thanks! Bye."

Ino hung up the phone.

"What? He did not ask me for a date, how could he do this to me? I love him for more than a decade now; I went to medical school just to be with him in college. I am working in this hospital because he's working here! Why can he be so insensitive? Ugh!"

He's Neji Hyuuga, the guy she really love since high school, he's a year ahead of her.

"Doc, save your sulking for later, we still have many patients." Tenten opined as she called the second patient.

**Afterwards:**

After she checked up all the patients (which took forever), she decided to go to Shikamaru's clinic . . . it's in the next floor.

"So Shika, why are you jacking off again, huh?"

"It's troublesome to be on the lab." He replied as he yawned.

"Did you hear?" Ino started.

"What?"

"Tenten told me there's a new scientist in this floor."

"Oh you mean Sasuke?"

"Is that his name?"

He just nodded.

"What is he studying of?"

"He's an epidemiologist,"

"So he's studying the factor that affects health and illness? If he studying those things . . . I am guessing he's like in his 50s."

"Nah," Ino raised her brow. "He was my batch mate." He continued.

"So you know him personally?" Ino inquired.

"Pretty much." He replied lazily.

"When is your day off, Shika?"

"We have the same day off." He informed.

"Oh yeah, huh! Our birthday is tomorrow, huh? What are you planning to do?" Ino asked.

Tomorrow is Shikamaru's birthday and the day after tomorrow is Ino's.

"I have no plan." Ino rolled her blue eyes.

"Shika, we can throw a party, you know and invite our friends. And it is my anniversary I am doctor for a year now so . . . please!" Ino begged her dearest best friend.

"Troublesome." he's defeated.

"Yay, Shika! You are the best of the best, that's why I love you!" She hugged him tightly.

He can't help but smile.

_If she only knows, _Shikamaru thought as, he looked at her smiling face.

Ino pulled out and asked, "So where it's going to be held?"

"At your house . . . I am too lazy to clean up everything after the party."

Ino rolled her eyes again, "Figured that out, lazy ass."

"It will be on Saturday night." He said.

"Bye! Shika, I am going to go at Neji's clinic and invite him!"

Ino stepped off his office.

Shikamaru just sadly sigh and whispered, "If Neji is insensitive, so you are . . . troublesome woman."

**Neji's**** clinic:**

Ino knocked and she received a respond, "Come in."

She stepped in and smiled at him, "Hi Nej—doc Hyuuga!"

"Neji will do, do you need something doc Yamanaka?" he asked.

Ino smiled. _Way to go, Ino!_

"Um, Ino will do too . . . Uh . . . I am here to . . . toinviteyouatourpartyatmyhouseonSaturdaynight!"

"Excuse me? Can you repeat that, doc—Ino?"

She's nervous . . . after a long wait, this is it. This is the first time she talked to him not because of work.

"What I was saying was . . . there's a party will be held at my house on Saturday night."

_Please say yes!_

"Party?"

Ino nodded as she gave him a small smile.

"It's my birthday and Shika's."

"Sure. Just tell me where it is." He said without emotion.

"'Kay." Ino pulled her pen on her pocket and asked him for a paper.

"Can I have a piece of paper?"He gave her a paper.

Ino wrote down her address.

_Hell yeah!_

"Here, see you there!"

She gave him the paper.

"Bye, Neji!" she said as she gave him a wink.

His cheeks flushed a little.

She walked off.

_Yes! I did it! I did it! Oh my god, after a long wait . . . he will fall on my grace tomorrow night!__ Heck yeah!__ I swear next thing he would know he slept on my bed._

She wasn't paying attention because she was day dreaming about Neji, so he accidentally bump into someone.

"Ouch! You son of a--" she looked at the person she bumped on. She couldn't continue his next word.

_Wow, __he's__ gorgeous!_

"You okay?" He asked emotionlessly as he offered his hand.

She took his hand.

"Yeah, I am okay . . . it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention. So sorry!"

Ino suddenly blushed when she noticed they are holding each other's hands.

She pulled out her hand. "Sorry again." She said.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't paying attention either . . . I am Sasuke . . . Sasuke Uchiha from the fourth floor."

"Uchiha? How are you related with Itachi?"

"He's my brother, you know him?"

"I do, he's my friend."

"What's your name again?"

"Pardon me, Ino Yamanaka . . . I am from third floor. I am cardiologist . . . and you are scientist, right?

"Yeah, I am epidemiologist . . . how do you know?"

"Shikamaru Nara told me some things about you, he's my best friend."

"I saw him earlier; he invited me to a party."

"Oh 'kay . . . you better come. It's at my house. Did he give you the address?"

"Yeah."

"A party, yeah?" Someone asked behind her.

She looked at that someone. "Yes, Deidara, a party at my house."

"Ino . . . how come you did not tell me, I am your closest friend, yeah!"

"We just planned it. So just tell them for me, mmkay?"

Ino told him. "Sasori can come too, yeah?"

Ino glared at Deidara. "Of course he can . . . he's my very good ex-boyfriend, remember?"

She said in sarcastic tone. "Oh right, I am going to prepare lots of thing, I gotta go now! Bye Sasuke, nice to meet ya!"

"What? No bye to me, un?" Deidara complained.

Ino rotated her eye. "Bye, Dei."

"Bye Ino my love, yeah!"

Ino walked off.

_Deidara's__ insane,_ she muttered to herself.

-

**A/N****: First chapter was**** done. Thanks to HanayakaXy. I followed her advice and ****she's**** right**** this writing style ****pwns****! I love to hear your thoughts! I am going to update this as soon as possible!**** I am open to any ideas . . . if ever you ****wanna**** suggest something.**

**-Angie**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this hospital**

**Summary:** In this hospital, I learned how complicated love could be.

**Declaimer:** I own Naruto . . . not!

**Pairings: **ShikaIno, SasuIno, NejiIno . . . hints of SasoIno and DeiIno.

**While Preparing the Party at Ino's house:**

"Shika, did you already talk to Chouji?" Ino asked as she put on the music to check on the stereo.

"I did, he said everything would be finish in any time now." Shikamaru said lazily as he looked at the clock.

Chouji Akimichi, one of their best friend, they used to hang out together when they were in high school but everything changed when they went to college, they went to different universities but even though, they still have their communication.

Chouji is one of the head chefs of a very prestigious hospital.

Ino sighed heavily, they are almost done, 5 hours more and the party will get started.

"Shika, today is your birthday, remember?"

"Yeah . . . I think." He replied sarcastically.

"Stay there, I am going to get your gift."

Ino said as she runs upstairs to get his gift.

Afterwards, Ino went back with a medium size gift.

She went into him and handed him her gift.

"Shika, happy 29th birthday."

He accepted it. Ino kissed him in the cheeks.

He didn't blush or anything but he felt those butterflies in his stomach.

"Thanks, your gift is on my car . . . I am going to give it to you later." He said.

He sat on the sofa with Ino.

"What is your birthday wish, Shika?"

"You don't have to know."

"Yes, I do. I am your best friend, remember?"

"It's confidential."

"Confidential my ass! I never kept _any _of my secrets to you, you are_ just_ unfair."

"My wish is not going to happen . . . so you really don't wanna know."

"I wanna know so bad . . . please!"

"Ino, stop being obstinate."

"Come to think of it, you never told me your birthday wishes."

"I only have one wish."

"Then what is it?"

"_You_ . . . . do not have to know"

Shikamaru yawned.

"Ugh! So iniquitous! Shika! My one and only wish never happened as well but I keep telling you what it is."

Ino stood up and marched down into the kitchen.

_My one and only wish is nothing but you, troublesome woman._ Shikamaru thought as he looked softly on the back of standing Ino in the kitchen.

"Oh yeah! Shika . . . your tuxedo is in the guest room on the left hand side . . . your mom sent it last night—so you won't go back and forth to your mom's house."

The pineapple head breathed out.

". . . Alright."

**And**** the party has begun:**

There's some few guests that came so ahead . . . everything is set, the food, the decorations and the drinks.

All of them are wearing formal suits, obviously.

"Dei, you are too early! You must be really excited." Ino joked as they cheek-to-cheek.

"Of course, yeah! It's your birthday, un!"

"It's not my birthday yet, four more hours."

"I put your gift and his in the counter, un!"

"Thanks. Where's Itachi and them anyway?"

"They are going to be here, un!"

"Okay, why don't you go to buffet to grab something to eat?"

"Nice idea, yeah! See yah later, milove!"

Ino smiled. "Right!"

She walked to the living room and saw a loquacious Naruto talking to Shikamaru.

"He's already here?" Ino whispered.

She went into him.

"Naruto!" Ino called him out.

Naruto stood up and walked to Ino and he gave her a very big hug.

They are like siblings.

"Ino, you look so beautiful today! It doesn't look like your 30!"

Ino knotted her eyebrow.

"What the fuck? I doesn't look like 30 because I am just turning 29! Get that right, bonehead!"

Naruto sweat dropped, he knows darn well that Ino doesn't want people to think that she's older than she already is.

"I was just kidding! Don't take it too hard."

"So, where's my gift?"

"Where's my kiss first?"

Ino leaned on him and kissed him in the cheeks.

"It's on the counter with your other gifts."

"Okay, thanks! Enjoy the party for me?"

"Sure thing, hon!"

After not too long, the guests' number hugely grew. Some of them are pretty late, some of them aren't because they want people to think that they are _professionals_.

Friends and foes are present.

Not too far, she spotted Neji, the person she utterly waited. She decided to confront him.

"Hey! Neji, so how long you been here?" Ino smiled at him.

He has no emotions. "Not too long, happy birthday, your gift is in the counter."

He said in monotone._So all my gifts are in the counter, huh?_ Ino thought.

"So, did you already eat?" Ino asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Not yet." He said without changing the tone of his voice.

_So this freaking __guy__ won't compliment how beautiful I look like right now? __Isn't__ he going to give me a peck on a cheek? Just what the fuck is wrong with this fucking __guy__! So insensitive!_ Ino muttered in her thoughts.

"Oh please, enjoy this party for me, help yourself."

He just nodded.

_Does he have to be drunk to notice me? This __guy__ is a jerk, correct?_ Ino cried to herself.

"Oh where's Hanabi anyway? Did she make it?" Ino changed the topic.

"She'll be here any minute now." He said calmly.

"So . . . see yah around."

Ino walked out, she's _pissed _off!

She saw Deidara with Itachi and Sasuke.

And she confronted them,

"Hey, having fun?" She asked them, but the truth is she's still pissed off because Neji didn't flirt with her or something.

"So princess, looks like you are not having fun in your party, yeah!" Deidara noticed.

"Why do guys have to be so tactless?"

"Huh?" Deidara asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Never mind! So hi Sasuke, Itcahi."

Itachi said a 'hi' and Sasuke just nodded.

"So Itachi, I've known you for like so long and you never told me about your little brother?"

" . . . I don't like talking about someone, that's all."

"Well the party barely started, how is it so far?"

"Fine." Sasuke said without giving any emotion as well.

_Oh fucking damn! Why does hot men __doesn't__ know how to define the word 'emotion'. __Sasuke__ is __really __sexy__ though_ Ino thought as she gave a little glance on his flawless face.

"So Sasuke why don't you get something to eat with me?" Ino said with flirtatious smile.

"Sasuke? Not me, yeah?" Deidara sulked.

"Dei, I know you and Itachi for hella long time. Give me a chance to know someone new." Ino replied as she looked at Sasuke.

"Alright . . . since it's your birthday I'll forgive yeah, un!"

"So?" Ino looked at Sasuke.

He stood up and he followed her.

"So is it wine, rum, whisky, cognac, champagne or tequila?" Ino asked him.

"Champagne will do." He said plainly.

"Oh alright. I am going to have rum." Ino informed him.

Sasuke poured her glass some rum and then pour his glass some champagne.

"Thanks." Ino said.

Ino sat down on a settee with Sasuke.

"So why didn't you bring your girlfriend or maybe a wife?" Ino asked bluntly.

"I don't have any."

Ino is shocked to what he had said.

_ Hot as him __doesn't__ have a woman . . . __Don't tell me he's . . . Eve not Adam._ Ino garbled in her thought.

"Oh okay, but you are interested in women, right?" the blonde-haired woman inquired again.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Are you questioning my sexuality, Ms. Yamanaka?"

"No, no, of course . . . not . . . I think."

"You think." He repeated.

"Can you just answer my question . . . I mean you're sexy—oh scrape that, I mean your features are like a dream guy . . . I am just asking in case I might like you in the future—y'know."

She's the first person who questioned his gender . . . well at least in front of him.

"I'm heterosexual."

Ino sighed as she put her hand on her chest.

"That's a huge relief." Ino confessed.

"What makes you think that . . . I'm not?"

"Cause you don't have a woman . . . You are really hot . . . I mean most of my guy friends are single but they at least had a love life . . . well maybe Shika never had one but I have a feeling he likes someone."

"I never had as well." He confessed.

"Eh? But you said you are interested in women . . . don't tell me you are interested in women but you are more interested in men."

He smirked as he sipped his champagne.

"Not in your life . . . I just haven't find her yet."

"What do you mean? You are 11 in the of scale 1 through 10."

"Women are infuriating."

"So not! You are just a chauvinist!" Ino protested.

_First, she questioned my gender . . . and now she called me a sexist?_ Sasuke thought.

Ino sipped her rum.

"You said you never had a love life . . . that doesn't mean you're still a virgin, right?"

Ino whispered on him.

"Eww! A woman questioned your virginity. What could get any worse, yeah?" a voiced from their behind asked.

"Dei, we are talking privately . . . don't be nosy!"

"I thought you wanna know if he still a virgin or not, un!"

Ino blushed.

"What the—I?"

"The answer is . . . he's not a virgin no more, he--"

"Dei, stop! Too much info . . . you can go now."

Deidara went away.

Sasuke looked fiercely at Deidara.

"Sasuke, don't feel uncomfortable to me." Ino smiled on him.

"I don't."

Ino smiled on him and kissed him softly in his cheek.

"See yah around."

Ino stood up and went away.

Sasuke is honestly quite disappointed because she's going hang around with someone else, but he will never admit that.

Ino stood from the settee they were sitting and went to the center.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! I need your attention!" Ino shouted to everyone.

People stopped what they were doing and look at Ino.

"Alright, first and foremost, I wanna thank you all for attending to my and Shika's party. We appreciated it whole-heartedly. Please enjoy and help yourselves. Thank you!" Ino announced as she raises her glass of rum to have a toast.

People raised their drinks to have a toast with her.

"Once again, enjoy this party for me and Shika." Ino reminded them again.

People cheered on her.

Ino walked out from the center and joined some people on the huge table.

Particularly because those people in that table are hot and sexy.

What could you possibly wish more if there's Neji, Itachi, Sasori, Sasuke, Deidara, Shikamaru, Naruto and Kiba in one table. They are amazing and successful.

"Hey!" Ino sat down next to Shikamaru.

"Happy birthday, princess." Sasori greeted her.

"Oh Sasori, darling! I really do appreciate your presence!" Ino faked a smile to him.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru lazily sipped his tequila.

"Ino!" a polite voice from her back exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Hanabi! You were late!" ino said as she hugged her.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thanks!" Ino gave her gratitude.

Hanabi is a sister to her. Hanabi hates her real sister's personality; it is because Hinata doesn't have a 'moral fiber' to stand for herself. When Ino was in high school, she used to hang around with Hinata so she can be with Neji . . . and then she met Hanabi and they became so close. Hanabi idolize Ino because of her personality.

"You will love my gift." Hanabi said as she smiled.

"What is it?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Secret."

"Alright . . . it's from you then of course I would love it."

Hanabi sat down with Ino and sigh.

"What's your problem, Hanabi? I can tell you have one."

"Nothing it is just Konohamaru again . . . why guys have to be so insensitive and stupid?"

"Most of them are." Ino agreed to what she said.

"Hey! Don't be a _bigot_, yeah!" Deidara protested.

"Troublesome, women are _too_." Shikamaru shot back.

"I am chasing him for 3 years now and he doesn't even know. What hurt the most is he keeps asking that Moegi girl out even though she is always dumping him."

"Do you think 3 years is long? I _love_ someone for almost a decade_ and_ half now and he doesn't even know."

Shikamaru just sighed.

"15 years? You serious? Who is this lucky guy?" Kiba inquired her.

"Kiba, you don't know who?" Naruto asked him back.

"You do? Who?" Kiba inquired, amazed.

Ino glared at Naruto. Nevertheless, Naruto ignores it.

_Oh,__ fuck, better shut it . . . __Neji's__ in front of you._ Ino cursed at her thoughts.

"It's Shikamaru." Naruto replied with confident tone.

Ino sighed. "Thank God he's stupid." Ino whispered.

"Shika? I love him more than two decades now . . . but not in _that_ way. We are_ just _best friends." Ino informed him.

_Ouch._ Shikamaru thought.

"Milove, you love someone else when you were dating Sasori, un?" Deidara asked.

"Nice question . . . hell yes! Sasori even knew who it is." Ino answered him bluntly.

"And we broke up because of that." Sasori said in monotone.

"Excuse me? I was a good girlfriend to you . . . it was your fault, remember?—I saw you screwing some prostitute. Don't _fucking_ start with me cause I had _enough_ with that relationship." Ino remembered.

"Prostitute? Now that was really lame." Itachi commented without emotion.

"Ino, Kiba and I are going to the buffet. We'll be right back." Naruto said as he walked off with Kiba.

"Oh Ino!" Someone called her name.

_Oh joy, __it's__ Karin the __queen__ of the sluts._ Ino thought.

"Karin, nice to see you!" Ino said back.

"Still whoring hot guys, eh?" Karin affronted with nasty leer.

"Damn right, I still do . . . so how 'bout you? Still whoring _any _guys . . . hot_ and_ not?" Ino insulted her.

She hates Karin with passion.

Karin glared at her.

"C'mon Karin, let's eat." Tayuya dragged her to the buffet, so she can prevent a commotion.

Ino turned her attention to the guys.

"Sorry 'bout that." Ino heaved a sigh.

"Who is she?" Deidara asked.

"Just think about this . . . if screwing someone can extend a life, then she's an _immortal _by now." Said Ino with loathe.

"In short, she's a slut." Said by someone.

Ino turned her head over her shoulder.

"Temari? You made it; I thought you won't be here?" Ino said as she cheek-to-cheek her.

"That's not possible; I tried my best to get out of work tonight so I can spend time with you and of course with him." Temari whispered the last five words.

Temari is a cosmologist and one of Ino's closest friends. She loves Shikamaru . . . a lot but Shikamaru doesn't love her back yet . . . since he loves someone else. Cough-Ino-cough.

"Want to sit in my seat?" Ino taunted Temari. She offered her seat so she can sit next to Shikamaru.

It's not a secret to Shikamaru or everyone else that Temari loves him.

Ino stood up and Temari replaced her seat.

The whitish blond sat beside Sasuke and Neji.

"Temari, did you see Sakura and Kin . . . I haven't seen those bitches . . . yet." Ino asked the dirty-blond hair.

"Sakura said she'll be late and don't ask me about Kin cause you know how much I hate that bitch." Ino smirked to what Temari said.

Temari winked at Ino.

"Huh? What does wink suppose to mean?" Inquired Ino, she's confused.

"You know . . . you told me that you were waiting for this day to come." Temari replied.

"Oh _that_! Close it Temari."

"What is _that_, un?" Deidara asked.

"You don't have to know . . . it's not about you." Ino said with a lame tone.

"You are keeping a secret to me now, huh?" Deidara pitied himself.

"I always keep my secret to you, Dei. Do you even know who the guy I love for half of my life now, you don't, right?" Ino said.

"Ino, how about go with me at the buffet, I haven't eaten yet." Temari said as Ino nodded.

"Later guys!" Ino exclaimed on them.

She faded away with Temari.

"Itachi, do you know who the guy she's talking about, yeah?" Deidara asked him.

"Of course I do." Itachi smirked.

"Who is it then, un?"

"He's here." Itachi informed.

In that table, only three people know who it is.

Those three people are Itachi, Sasori and of course her best friend, Shikamaru.

"So Ino loves _me _for 15 years now? But I only know her for like 6 years, yeah!" Deidara said.

"Then, that can't be you." Sasori said as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me it's . . . you Itachi, un!" Deidara cried.

"Nah." Shikamaru answered idly.

"Then the only choice—"

Deidara was cut out by Ino.

"Oh my Lord have mercy on me! Guys, I need someone . . . I need someone to act as if he's my boyfriend—"

"What's the matter, princess?" Sasori asked her.

"My dad . . . he'll be here any minute now and I told him I have a boyfriend and he wants to meet him. My dad wants me to have a family as soon as possible—you know he said I am getting older and crap and I have to get settled." Ino explained wearily.

"I volunteer then, un!" Deidara said.

"No! My dad knows you, Dei. You can't be my boyfriend. I told him that he hadn't met him yet, and—"

"Ino, my dear little girl. Happy birthday!" Her dad called out as he hugged her.

"Da-daddy!" Ino said nervously.

"So you told me that you have a boyfriend . . . who is it?" Inoichi became serious to the last statement.

"Oh it's . . . its Neji." Ino said as she put her arm on his.

Deidara spitted his drink and _holds_ his laughter.

Shikamaru muttered 'What a pain' and yawned.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Sasori smirked.

And Itachi didn't give any emotion.

"So you are my daughter's boyfriend, huh?" Inoichi inspects Neji.

Ino stepped on his shoe and looked at him.

"Ow—yes, sir." Neji said as he looked at Ino.

"So, what're you doing for a living?"

"I am an anesthesiologist, sir."

"So are you working the same hospital as her?" Inoichi asked him in very serious tone.

Neji nodded.

"So how many wives _did_ you have or do you _still _have?"

"None, sir."

Now, Neji feel so uncomfortable.

"Good. Don't hurt her if you don't wanna regret it in the end. And are you planning to marry my daughter? I prefer a church wedding and I want a lot of grandchildren, and—"

Ino cut off his dad and she blushed.

"Dad! You are embarrassing me!" Ino glared at her father.

"I was just assuring, I told you, you are old and I want my grandchildren as soon as possible." Inoichi answered his daughter.

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Dad, I am not old! Maybe you are but I am so not! Dad, if I were you . . . do not start and just go to the buffet and eat . . . please!"

"That's a fine idea since I am fairly starving but I am not done with you yet, Ino Yamanaka." Inoichi said as he walked out.

Ino exhaled noisily and turned to Neji.

"So sorry . . . and thanks. You saved me from a long homily of my father." Ino said.

" . . . Hn." He growled.

"That was funny, un! Your dad_ wants_ you to get married and have children rapidly." Deidara bursts out laughing.

"Shut up, Dei. Your mom is like that too, remember?" Ino smirked.

"Alright, I'll shut up, un." Deidara lamely said.

"Neji, I am sorry. Forgimme!" Ino apologized to him.

Neji just stared her heavily.

"That won't happen again, next time it will be Sasuke, I promise."

He didn't say anything and just sipped his drink.

"So I will take that as an 'apology accepted'. Don't worry, if you need someone to pretend as your girlfriend, just call me and I will be there, that's a promise of perpetuity." She said as she raised her right hand.

**A/N: ****Part 1**** of the party**** ended.****A lot of**** things will happen on the party on the next chapter. Everything ****will be revealed**** on the next chapter, so please hold on. ****HanayakaXy, thank you so much.****Sorry for my late update.**** I mean many rough things happened in my life this week. I broke up with my long time boyfriend. We **_**were**_** together for 2 years and we broke up. Please tell me every single mistake I made.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this hospital**

**Summary:** In this hospital, I learned how complicated love could be.

**Declaimer:** I own Naruto . . . not!

**Pairings: **NejiIno, SasuIno.

**The Party Goes On:**

"Ino-pig!" Someone called her.

"If that's not you, ugly forehead."Ino shot back as she hugged her.

"Happy birthday, pig! You're old." The girl with cherry hair said as she hugged her back tightly.

They are really close, but not closer than her relationship with Temari.

Haruno Sakura is her name. She's a psychiatrist, but it's really irony because she's a bipolar herself.

"Forehead, did you forget that you are 6 months older than me?"

Sakura twitched her eye.

"Wow, that guy is hot." Sakura focused her attention to the person who's talking to Neji.

"Back off, Neji is fucking mine if you don't fucking remember!" Ino threatened the cherry head.

"Not him, the guy who is talking to him… what is his name?"

"Shut up… if you are talking about the guy with dark hair and dark eyes, I have decided that he will wake up tomorrow in my bed!" Somebody behind them said.

"Karin, as if he will talk to you. He's not the kind of guy that didn't go to college." Ino reminded her as she put the locks of her hair at the back.

"I do not care. He will be mine tonight." Karin looked at Sakura with mock.

"Shut it, ugly slut." Sakura is really pissed at her.

"He will not going to spend his night to a fucking ugly bitch like you." Karin gave Sakura a dirty smirked.

"Guys, don't ruin my party if you don't want me to ruin your lives forever." Ino warned her friend and foe.

Ino walked to Sasuke and Neji.

"Hi guys." Ino said in 'flirt but decent' tone.

They just looked at her. "So how's the party going? Making me jealous cause I am not hanging out with my so-called 'boyfriend'." Ino joked at the handsome men.

Neji knotted his eyebrows and Sasuke gave a 'hn'.

"Sasuke, it looks like those ladies out there want to hook up with you." Ino said referring to Karin and Sakura.

Sasuke looked at them and muttered, "Not interested."

Ino giggled.

"Playing cool, huh?" Inquired Ino as she smiled at Sasuke.

"Hn." He growled as he rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke, you are just my type. Don't act too cool… I am afraid that I might fall for you." Ino winked at him.

"So Neji are you going to hook with someone tonight?" Ino turned her attention to the guy she 'secretly' love for the half of her life.

He just kept quiet.

_What the fuck?_

"Are you still mad at me because of what happened earlier?"

She didn't get an answer.

"Alright that's fucking it. Come on… Sasuke, talk to you later." Ino dragged Neji upstairs.

**Upstairs:**

Ino dragged him in the upstairs' living room (not bedroom). "Neji, what do you want me to do for you to forgive me?" Neji just looked at her.

"You are not deaf, are you?"

No answer again. "Alright, now you are pissing the fuck of me." Ino can't control herself anymore.

She's quite drunk.

You don't wanna mess with even a quite drunk Ino.

Ino reached the zipper in the back of her dress and pulled it down.

"Wha—what do you think you are doing?" He said trying not to be nervous while looking Ino.

"If you are not going to forgive me, then I am going to strip in front of you." He couldn't tell if she really is serious to what she said.

"You're not serious." He uttered emotionlessly.

"I absolutely am." She replied as she pushed down her dress revealing her strapless bra and her bottom underwear.

"I'll forgive you… in one condition."

"I am listening."

"Put your clothes on and don't do that again."

Ino pulled up her dress.

_Oh goddamn! I can't pull up my zipper. Now, this is embarrassing_. Ino thought as she tried to pull up the zipper.

Neji went to her back and pulled up the zipper.

"Huh?" Ino's shocked.

_Now that's really weird. _

"Thanks." Ino thanked him as he turned back, ready to leave.

_Now this the freaking time! Go me! After 15 years of waiting… maybe this is the best time_. Ino thought to herself.

"Neji!" Ino called him and he trailed off.

"…I… I think you really are gentleman."

"Is that it?" He asked.

"No… what I was trying to say is…"

"I luh—" She was cut off by somebody.

"Ino, you troublesome woman… there's a lot of guests downstairs." Her best friend informed.

"I'll be there in a minute." Ino responded.

Shikamaru went back downstairs.

Ino turned back her attention to the guy with long dim hair.

"Neji what I was saying was…"

Neji is still waiting for her to continue.

Ino closes her eye and gulped.

"…that you are the guy I really love for half of my life."

Ino admitted as she opened her eyes.

"I am not stupid

Neji met her gaze.

Ino's shocked.

"Huh?" Ino's confused.

"…I figured that out long time ago." He informed.

_Conceited jerk!_

"The heck? And here I was, looking for the right words and time to tell you that… and the shitty thing is I was looking for those right words and time for like 14 years now." Ino sighed heavily.

Neji stared at her.

"So what now? Are you dumping me or not?" Ino asked.

"Hn."

"I won't fucking take that. I think 15 years is pretty long, so I won't fucking wait anymore. Dumping me? Yes or no?" Ino stated.

_**Yes **__and __**or**__ are not options._

He continued to walk.

_He fucking walks away, then it means… I am dumped? _

Ino went downstairs and sat beside Sasuke.

"…Why did Hyuuga go home?" He asked Ino.

"I told him that I love him… and I am dumped… I guess."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah… Sasuke?"

Sasuke waited for her to continue.

"Can I borrow your shoulder?"

Sasuke touched the back of her head and buries her face softly in his shoulder.

Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura and Karin saw this, that's why they confronted her.

"Ino you're a drag… what happened?" Shikamaru asked her in very concern tone.

"…I already told him." Ino said, still burying her face at Sasuke's shoulder.

"Ino, you hideous pig… what the hell are you doing? I thought you love Neji not this guy… I thought he's mine." Sakura asked referring to Sasuke.

"No, he is mine! MINE!" Karin objected to Sakura's statement.

"Drop it, repugnant whores! Can't you see that she's crying?" Temari told Karin and Sakura in angry tone.

The party went on and people can say that it was successful even though he broke her fragile heart.

Everyone went home except Sasuke though it took a long time for Karin and Sakura to go home because they want to stay with Sasuke.

**With Ino and Sasuke:**

Ino sits with Sasuke on the settee that they were sitting earlier.

Ino is hugging her knees and her chin is on the top of her right knee, Sasuke is just sitting there without any emotions but he's listening to every word that she says.

Ino stopped crying but she's still mad and sad to what happened between herself and Neji.

"Life is so unfair… he's the one I want and the one I can't have."

"…No one told you that life is fair, was there?" Sasuke spoke.

"Everything happens for a reason… right?" Ino looked on the floor.

"…Are you going to waste your life on him?" Sasuke looked at her.

Ino looks at him as if he just said the most ridiculous thing ever.

"What the hell! Not on your life! He's not the only guy in this fucking world… I lived for all my life not spending time with him… so what's the difference? I am too beautiful to waste my life on him!"

Sasuke smirked.

_She is different to all the women I encountered, _Sasuke thought.

"I am just brooding right now but that doesn't mean that Im'ma to die if he won't be with me." Persisted Ino.

"…So tomorrow, everything will be back to normal?"

"So damn fucking right! But I still love him, though." Ino said in 'matter of fact' tone.

Sasuke smirked again.

"…I guess I should leave now so you can rest."

Ino smiled. "Thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it." He said as he stood up from the settee.

She stood up as well.

Ino tiptoed and gave him a small kiss on his lips.

He somewhat blushed and Ino noticed this.

Ino laughed. "I told you not to feel uncomfortable with me. Don't worry that kiss doesn't mean anything… or are you blushing because that is your first kiss?" she taunted.

That's not Sasuke's first kiss. Hell, he always have one-night stand affair to other women, it's just that... he doesn't find the true one yet.

"You're crazy." Was the only thing he afforded to say.

"I surely am. What time are you going to the hospital?" Ino asked him.

"…I don't have a duty till four in the afternoon." Ino smiled at him.

"I have an off for tomorrow… how about let's have lunch together? It's my treat… you know to all the things you've done to me this night. In short, appreciation."

Ino smiled at him.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" he asked.

"Uh… it doesn't really matter. You decide." Ino brightly grinned at him.

"I am going to pick up at ten." He informed.

"Alright, go home now… it's almost three in a morning. Have good rest. Bye."

He nodded and stepped out of her house.

**Almost 10am:**

Sasuke knocked at her door.

Ino opened it up. "Oh hi—come on in." Said Ino.

"Sasuke, sit down for a minute. I need to get something upstairs… I need to drop something off at Shika's clinic." Sasuke sat down on a couch.

"…Take your time." He said.

"You want something to drink or eat?"

He shook his head.

Ino went upstairs and after awhile she went back holding some papers.

Ino looked at Sasuke.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked.

"You bet." Ino smiled on him.

They ride on his car and he started to drive off.

**While Driving:**

"So Sasuke, is there a particular restaurant do you want to eat?"

"…The place near downtown… there's a lot of choices of vegetable salads in there… you can choose."

"What are talking about?" Ino asked, confused.

"You are a vegetarian, right?" He asked… no he stated.

"How do you know?" Ino inquired him with an amuse look.

"You have to be observant to be a scientist." He just explained.

"So you saw me last night that I wasn't eating anything but those veggies?" Sasuke said nothing; he's not looking at her cause he's driving.

"You really are gentleman, aren't you? I told you that I am going to treat you but you thought what I want first." Ino looked at him softly.

_No doubt, eventually I will fall for him. I don't want that to happen, though,_ Ino thought as she smiled to herself.

"…We're here." Sasuke said as she looks at the restaurant.

Sasuke stepped out of the car and opened the door at Ino's side.

Ino looked at him and thanked him.

They entered into the restaurant.

**Inside the Restaurant:**

A waitress confronts them.

"Is it table for two?" The waitress asked them.

Ino nodded with smile.

The waitress led them to a 2-seat table.

"Ma'am, sir… here's the menu." The server gave them the menu.

"Um, I think… I am going to have… uh… yeah I am going to have fresh vegetable salad with extra dressing and a green tea, alright?" Ino informed as she beamed at her.

"Alright ma'am, how about you, sir?"

"…Just give me a marinated vegetable salad and a coffee with no sugar." He stated and the server left.

"Sasuke, how do you know this restaurant? This is the first time I saw this restaurant." Ino said as she looked at him.

"…My house is just nearby, that's why." He answered in monotone.

"Uh, alright."

After a few moments, the food arrives.

"Mm! This is delicious." Ino commented.

He grabbed the napkin and wiped a very few salad's dressing beside her mouth.

Ino was shocked.

"Oh my flipping gosh, now this is so embarrassing. Is it gone?" Ino panicked.

He shook his head.

She thanked him.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Are you this gentleman and sweet to all your women or I am just lucky?"

He didn't answer her.

"Sasuke, can I ask you a question, it's a little personal though."

"…What is it?"

"I can tell that you and Itachi are not really close, why is that?"

Sasuke sighed but decided to answer her.

"…We are always being compared. We used to be close but as we grew up the expectation gets bigger and bigger, I can't be better than him. My parents always paying attention on him and they are always forgetting that they have second son."

Ino could feel and see the anger and sadness in those obsidian eyes.

"Of course not! Every parents love their children equally. However, sometimes they fail to show that, but deep inside, of course they love you. You and Itachi are not far different. For me, you are even a little bit kinder and sweeter than he is… though he speaks more than you do but he's always emotionless. Sasuke, you just have to be proactive, y'know."

"…You do not know what are you talking about, my parents… you should always have a standard to meet, for them to notice you, a high standard."

"My mom died when I was 5… that's why my daddy gives me all the love he could ever give, when I was in college… he did let me to date any guys but of course… there's should be a standard too, my daddy said that I couldn't date anyone without a high degree or not getting a high degree. You know why? Because he wants me to have a good future. Maybe your parents want you to meet a standard maybe because they want you to have a very good future too… maybe they were just challenging you."

He didn't dare to answer her.

"But Sasuke, this is what I noticed about you… it's not hard to fall for you not just because you are hot… it's also because you really are a nice guy. Look at Neji, no doubt that he's hot and everything but hey, he's a jerk. I just don't know why I fell for him… that feeling just hit me so hard."

"…Hn." Sasuke could not deny that her compliment was nice... this was not the first time that a woman complimented on him (well duh)… but this is just different because he could really feel that it came from her heart.

They continued to eat and after awhile, they are done… Sasuke was to pay even though Ino insisted so hard that she was to pay… he did not let her.

He's just so gentleman.

They went to the parking lot and about to ride on the car when the rain with thunders and lightnings pour so hard.

There's a flash and then a big "BAM!"

Ino and Sasuke rushed to go inside the car.

Ino plugs her ears by her hands and closes her eyes.

_What's with her sudden action?, _Sasuke asked himself.

"Ino, what happened?" Sasuke inquired her.

Ino opened her eyes and looked at him; Sasuke can see the terror in her eyes. But she's still plugging her ears.

"I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I wanna go home." She said with frighten voice.

"BAM!" The thunder strikes again.

Ino closes her eyes again and shouted, "NO!"

_Don't tell me, she has astraphobia, the phobia in lightning and thunder,_ Sasuke thought.

He looked at Ino and he observed that she's really scared.

_If I am going to bring her into her house… then it will take almost two hours. Maybe I am just going to bring her into my house since... it's just 15 minutes from here,_ he persisted in his mind.

He pushed the engine of his car and drove off.

Momentarily, they reached his house. He parked his car and spoke to Ino.

"Ino we are here at my place."

She did not answer; she's still plugging her ears and closing her eyes.

In addition, the lightning and thunder keep striking and striking.

He opened the door beside her and carries her in bridal style.

He opened the door of his house and stepped in while carrying her.

Sasuke brought her in his bedroom and gave her a glass of water.

"Ino, do you have astraphobia?" He asked seriously.

Ino nodded. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked at her, "Yes?"

"D-Don't leave." She said as she reached his hand.

"I will not. But I have to call Nara and tell him I won't go to the hospital today." He informed.

She just nodded and lay down on the bed.

**After a few minutes:**

Sasuke just finished talking to Shikamaru.

He went to the bed she is resting. She's still have those terror in her eyes since the storm and thunder is still there.

Sasuke hugged her and said, "Do not worry, I am here."

**A/N: What will happen next? Review. Please, I will appreciate if you will point out every single mistake that I did cause I typed this in WordPad.  
**


End file.
